Jin, Violet and Kesin. First encounter
'Participants' Jin uchiha, Violet Rinha, Kesin Senju 'Title:First encounter “Kusiyose no Jutsu!” The markings of the summoning technique spread across the ground, followed by a black ‘poof’ of smoke. The fluttering of feathered wings came first, followed by three ravens that flew out in separate directions. Their master projected his own chakra towards them and guided them to their targets. Within minutes the Ravens would fly through Omoidegakure to seek out a Chuunin and two Genin if they were there. By doing research beforehand, each of their home addresses and most-visited locations was registered. This included hiding spots and even routes of travel within Omoidegakure. As soon as the Ravens found their targets, the voice of Jin was preceded by his characteristic chuckle. “Greetings, (Aisu/Violet/Kesin. You have been summoned to meet me for training. Follow the Raven.” And after the message, each of the three birds waited for a mere minute before flying off. In order to keep up to the fast flying Ravens, the three youngsters had to run hard and jump from roof to roof. Eventually leading them to Jin Uchiha, who stood amidst the large open area outside the gates. A raven with red eyes sat upon his shoulder, as his arms were folded and a gentle grin held his lips. A light dust-cloud was raised from below his feet as he opened his eyes, displaying the crimson Sharingan. “Welcome.” At the moment, Kesin could be found sitting atop the entracneway gates of the village, a book about the various dessert plants and their medical application open and in his lap. The book's spine was unreadable from having been opened and held open so many times, it's every word burned into his mind. He carried, almost always, just as a precaation. He had risen with the sun this day, a common occurance for him. The biird landing bedie him was a funny sort, not one he'd expect to find out here. Slightly taken by surprise at the method od message delivery, male quickly recovered, shoving his book into his pocket, the manual being sized accordingly. He'd leap off after the bird, following it and never leaving it's shadow until he came to where his 'sensei' would be. 'Uchiha?', came the questioning thought. Those eyes worried him. All eye bloodlines did. The saying if looks could kill was generally just that, a saying, but with these guys, it was all to possible. At least thats what he had read. " Kesin Senju, reporting for training, Sir." Guest_savingsouls: Violet was in the back yard laying in the grass, she had finished her most of her chores for the day. She had her eyes closed until a shadow blocked the sun for a moment. She opened her blue eyes slowly and sat up. She spotted the Raven instantly. She stood up slowly and began to pat the dirt off when the raven started to speak. Her eyes widened as she looked up at it. Hearing it’s message her lips parted slightly in amazement. The when the the bird suddenly took off she blinked turning abruptly. She put some chakra in her feet and jumped atop the roof to follow it. She jumped from roof to roof her eyes never leaving the bird. When she saw the gates just past it she rose a brow. Her blue eyes locked on the two figures standing there and she landed about 30 feet away. Catching her breath silently, she didn’t want anyone to know she was slightly out of breath, she walked towards the men. She did not say a word but examined them both. The boy seemed to be of no issue, for now, and the man strange as he was she felt he was not going to seriously injure them either. She took a closer look see him to be an Uchiha and then reconsidered her thoughts, he might harm them to get a point across. She blinked and looked around for a squad/team there are supposed to be three people. Assuming the kid next to her was on said team where was the other guy. She wondered but kept all thoughts from her facial expressions only her eyes could give a mere hint of what was going on in her head. First the boy appeared, and then the girl who recollected her composure before walking up to him. The Senju seemed to be more of a etiquette type of guy, while she on the other-hand had too much of an killer instinct for a Rinha. “Don’t be confused, I’m not your squad leader. But you’ll likely end up in the same squad.” He couldn’t help but laugh at the unusual pairing and shook his head, joining his laughter was the cawing from the bird on his shoulder that then flew up and spoke with a screechy voice. ~Now, listen. Kah kah kah! For your task is simple indeed. Bot of you will receive a feather. Kah ah kah!" Then two black feathers fell down from the red-eyed raven. Slowly drifting down to each respective Genin. “Whoever takes the others feather first, wins. You may do whatever you desire. I will interfere when someone’s life is at risk.” He grinned. “Most likely. Though I might just fall asleep if you don’t do well enough.” He jumped back, keeping his chest towards them at all times while gliding back through the air, before landing on a broken rock that stood up a few yards from the ground. The Raven took its place on his shoulder while the other three birds disappeared. He clapped his hands together. ”Begin!” Black bangs fell over his eyes. His grin unseen behind his hands that were pressed together. “Show me your worth.” feather wouls be snatched as it drifted down, the mometum of the moevment beging used to throw his weight, shifting so that his left heel acted as a pivot point, the left swinging in a wide arc, drawing a crscent in the sand as he took to thi new position. The feather, now clutched inhis left hand by the quill, would be held in a downpoint position, similar to a knife fighters stance. feet would finish re-aligning, putting his right foot behind the left at a ninety degree . Weight would be split, seventy -thirty, stance shwoing that a coiled bac leg was ready to sendd him flying. Why telegraph such an obvious weakpoint in his stance? Left hand would be outstretched slightly in front of him, the right hand held open, right arm left limber and loose. Blazing orange eyes would glare out from behind his green inscribed mask, the only visio of the male behind. Violet let the feather fall in her hands that were both cupped she closed her fingers around it. She heard the commotion and shifting of stances and she turned just her head to face him. She rose a brow. ‘Well he’s an eager one.’ She thought to herself. She slowly turned to face him, her limbs swung gently by her sides. “Hey,” She said softly she wasn’t much of a talker and sometimes her own voice surprised her. She looked over at the man and then back at the boy. He was slightly shorter than her but he looked about the same weight as her , she caught up with her thoughts and realized her awkward silence. She held up her feather. “You want it you can have it, “ She opened it into her palm. “But you’ll just have to owe me a solid later.”She forced a half smile tilting her head. Not removing her blue eyes from his orange ones. Surprised at the docile nature of the female, nin would approach slowly, stance remniscient of cqc. " I see. If you aren't lying.." Male would slowly scootch forward, his own feather being hidden within his sleeve with a flick of his wrist.” Then I accept your offer. I owe you a solid. I am Kesin Shry Senju, the End Incarnate, and to you I pledge this oath. To your aid I shall coe, you have only need to speak my name or call for the forest. Either way, the pact shll be sealed, the promise, fulfilled.” He’d slowly extend his right hand, taking the feather from his foe “ To our pact..” And with thos hushed, velveteen words, he’d bow fully, exposing the back of his next for her toi take if she so chose. Violet let her fake smile slip off her face and she nodded. She didn’t want to say anymore her voice already wierded her out. She turned from the bowing kid and she looked up at the Man. She placed a hand on her hip and waited for him to come down. While she waited she thought back to the boys stance, why was he open in so many spots … why was he so formal? She shrugged The man in the tree did say they are most likely to be on a team so shed figure him out in no time. She wondered why he left himself open if she was lying or the enemy he would’ve been dead. Did he trust her already? The thought made her slightly queezy if she had that much of a trusting person on her team shed be screwed. She blinked keeping her eyes closed for a moment to shake the thoughts she was thinking to much again. She opened her blue eyes to wait for the man again. He had never moved. For he was immobile like the rock he stood upon. Even the wind brought no motion in his unwavering stance as his heightened perceptions kept track of everything they did and every word they spoke. A smirk was indeed visible upon his thin lips, but he did not step down nor speak. The feathers in the boy’s possession merely crumbled to dust after which the red-eyed raven from Jin’s shoulder flew up. He circled above the heads of both genin before dropping another feather just in front of each respectively. The test was not done; in fact, they hadn’t even started it yet. Then out of nowhere, he clapped his hands together once more.- “Begin.” Eyes, as though dual suns burning within his skull, would turn their gaze upon the teacher, rage obvious, but silent. Those soft tones qould once agai resound, " I will not fight she who is to become closer than blood. I will not harm a future member of my pack, of my family!" Anger was obvious in the boy's mock calm ttones, though he tried to hide it. Displeased at whta he was being forced to do the male would leap back from the female about five feet. " I apologiz, ma'am. I do ot wish to fight you, but it seems to be by the flames of battle we will be judged, ow then, come at thee!" Came the voice from within noxious green clothing. No joy would be fekt from ti match, merely sorrow. Guest_savingsouls: Violet saw the feather falling and she closed her eyes as it fel into her palm she exhaled heavily. She heard Kesin jump back and she turned her body towards him slowly her muscels not tensing at all. She opened her blue orbs looking into his flaming orange ones. He definetly talked weird but it was kind of humorous she wondered how he sounded when he cried. She blinked not letting her thoughts get away from her this was serious now.She analyzed him and remembered how he said family and she noticed he was an extreme gentlemen, she let the corner of her lip twitch slightly holding back a smirk. She put the feather right in-between her cleavage. And put her hand out infront of her, her palm facing the sky her finger curled in wards signaling for him to come at her. The feather in her cleavage? Not a distraction at all. She was a combatant, not a lover, no one. No yet at least. This was where domance was won, the field of battle. Wale would hide the newly grasped feather betwewb index as fireingerm feelinbg it over thouroghly before slipping it among his robes. " Once more, I wish you the best of luck.." came his uttered, whisper-like voice before he slapped the ground, an odd piece of paper being left behijnd then charging, a scalpel being drawn from within his right sleeve. The left woud grasp the new feather, scapel held downpoint in the right as he slashed, a right to left motion aimed at er mid midthigh, a hastring manuver. “ They test us, so we shall do battle as puppets…” Violet saw he was going for her thigh and pulled a kunai from the belt. She spun it around her finger and she slid right past him using his temporary blind spot to her advantage. She would glide her blade for the back of his shirt her intention if it worked was to just slice the shirt not harm him, at least not yet. During this move she pulled another kunai in her other hand ready for a counter or a block if he was to do anything. She was on the tip of her toes applying hardly any pressure so she could move lightly with out a problem. Male would lean forward, weight supported on the single foot that remained planted, the right coming up behind himin a kick resmbling a scorpions strike, though the seals woul seen him teleporting out of reach as they flashed through the signs for substitution justsu, the paper tag being unsed ast thew focal point. boy and tag would would swap positions, hands moving in a flurry as he muttered, " Baku.ignite," erupting the peice of paper i a firey explosion mere feet from Voilet, her slice narrowly missing his clothing. Violet clenched her teeth seeing him create distance. She threw her kunai into the paper bomb at a different direction and she landed on her feet She looked up at him her blue eyes more serious. If he was going to create distance she would make it easier for her self. She pulled out three kunai in one hand and three shuriken in the other. She threw one shuriken at Kesins face and the kunai at his feet and the other two in a random direction a string attatced to all of them her other two shuriken in her hand. She glared at him to see how he would react. Hands would fash into another series of seals as he leapt over the on coming weapons. ""Bushin..." a half dozen replicas of the male would appear each positioned about the feale, hands up as thoughto cast some kind of defensive of cancelation jutsu. One of yth now seven illusions/ nin would continue it's forwad move meant, both feet positioned to plant against her chest if she dared attack the wrong version of him. Violet frowned and slipped explosive tags down the strings swiftly. She looked up letting the clones get extremely close as she jumped int the air. Before her feet let off the ground the tags exploded, and replica that was within 20 ft of her would feel the explosion. As she was in the air she threw her shuriken into the smoke If the real one was in there no doubt he was he would have a shurkien coming right for him he wouldn’t be able to see or hear due to the explosion. She landed about 15ft away from the mess with a kunai in her hand armed at the ready and a shuriken in her cleavage in case he tried to touch. : Having taken place of a 'clone' behind the female, he gauged her reaction to the false attacks about her. She seemed to react intuitivly. Not someone he wanted to go toe to toe with. Agitation would be felt at the senpai turning him against a potential friend. it didn't feel right. From his positiion he'd give applause, the females ability to both predict and counter the illusory attack was admirable. He had no intent, up until this point, to lay a and upon her. His morals screamed against it. He''d not strike her, if he could help it. Already he had been informed they'd probably work together. Male would drop to his knees, head hung behind the female. " I grant my neck in concedeing with her victory. I refuse to fight against my brethren, no matter the cause. " Scalpel would remain within his grasp, the make feeling it's hunger for humanflesh.'' Violet blinked at him her face expressionless she held her hand out with the kunai and went for his wrist and the other hand went for his ankle, not cutting but wanting to grab to pin him to the floorShe made sure she would go for the hand with the scaple and if she was successful no harm would come to him. If he was truly letting in she wouldn’t be impressed if he was being sneaky she wouldn’t be impressed either. She had a kunai at the ready a strong tieing it to her boot so if he didn’t go down she could make a quick escape. Male would be supressed, the female successfully pinning him. her blade would prevent any action of his own, the the resistance he would put op would register as meager at the very best. " I..will ot..fight you.." came the irritated response to the attack as he was toroughly put in his place. The exercise seemed pointless to him, though he kew that the reprimands for acting in such a way would prbably be hardsh and swift. : She was positioned over his body her knees on either side of him. She used her not armed foot to step on hisarm as her now free hand searched him for the feather. She wasnt very strong but he wasnt really resisting so she could keep him down. She took the feather and poured chakra in her feet pushing off about 10 feet away from him she looked over at him face plain and then back at the Man. She pulled the other feather out from ehr clevage. She breathe din slowly. The corner of ehr eyes still kept an eye on Kesin incase he had any ideas. -He eyed her with a grin, and the feathers in her hand turned to a small amount of Ryo that'd buy her 2 or 3 ramen dishes.- "An unusual encounter, yet a intresting one. I commend you both, on uniqueness and inviduallity. But remember this, in order to grow you must learn to your teachers. Whatever."-He froned and for the first time his grin faded away as a stern expression took over.- "They command you to do."-And at his last words, he was gone. Leaving only the red-eyed raven to fly off while cawing.- Violet looked over at The boy and then looked back to see the man had disappeared she turned walking back into the village taking her time She let the events replay in her ehad slowly. She had enough events to keep her mind busy for the rest of the day. She blinked looking up in the sky If she wanted to watch the sunset she needed to finish her chores She began to have a steady jog. Turning the corner into her house running up the stairs and preparing to do some chores.